My Birthday Present
by Livin'A-Chain
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki dari siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Saat ini berumur 8 tahun. Tgl 10 Oktober. Oneshot


Halo

Halo.. Nama saiah LvNa-cHaN… Anak baru di sini… Saiah mintah ripiu-ripiu dr senpai-senpai sekalian untuk kelanjutan penpik saiah yg msh ancur begini… Tengkyu yg dah mw baca nie penpik ya..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san, tapi saiah mw menjadi pemiliknya Naruto..

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki dr siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Saat ini berumur 8 tahun. Tgl 10 Oktober. Oneshot

My Birthday Present

Konohagakure. Tgl 10 Oktober. Ya, tepat 8 tahun yg lalu.. Kyuubi menyerang desa Konoha. Dengan pengorbanan nyawa dari Hokage ke-4, desa Konoha bisa diselamatkan.

Bagi Naruto, hari ini adalah hari terlama dalam kehidupannya.

Pagi hari ini, Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di Konohagakure untuk menghirup udara segar.

Tapi, di Konoha hari ini sangatlah sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya orang-orang berjalan di jalan Konohagakure itu.

Naruto tahu, hari ini adalah hari "itu". Hari saat Kyuubi menyerang kota, 8 tahun lalu. Sekaligus menjadi hari ulang tahunnya.

Ulang tahun Naruto tidak seperti ulang tahun anak-anak lain yg dipenuhi dgn hadiah dan kue-kue.

Naruto tidak mengharapkan hadiah, Naruto tidak mengharapkan ucapan selamat dari orang-orang banyak. Bagi orang-orang banyak, Naruto hanyalah penggangu.

Bagi mereka Naruto hanyalah monster yang telah membunuh keluarga mereka 8 tahun yg lalu.

Naruto hanya bisa berpikir, "Apa salahku? 8 tahun yang lalu aku masih bayi lemah yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kenapa mereka membenciku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap mereka.."

Satu-satunya cara untuk melawan tatapan dingin itu hanyalah balik membenci mereka. Itulah yg bisa dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah batu kecil mengenai kepalanya. Tepat di keningnya. Naruto pun meringis, tanda bahwa dia merasakan sakit. Lalu dia melihat ke arah tempat batu itu dilempar.

"Hei, monster!! Apa yg kau lakukan di sini?! Apa kau belum puas membunuh keluargaku 8 tahun lalu?! Pergi sana!!", teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dari luar rumahnya. Anak-anaknya hanya diam melihat dari jendela dari dalam rumahnya.

Naruto pun berteriak, "Apa yg kulakukan?! Aku tidak membunuh keluargamu! Aku juga tidak memakan anak-anakmu!! Kenapa kau melempari batu padaku?!"

Dengan segenap tenaga, dia berlari ke arah wanita tua itu, hendak memukul dengan tangannya. Tiba-tiba…

Sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan keriput yg tak lain tak bukan adalah tangan milik Sandaime Hokage.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah kukatakan pada kalian? Kamu tidak boleh terus mengucilkan anak ini. Perbuatan buruk pada anak ini kuanggap menentang perintahku", kata kakek-kakek tua itu.

"Tu..Tuan Hokage!" Dengan keringat dingn yg keluar dari pipinya, wanita itu pun masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?", tanya Sandaime dengan lembut.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menghentikanku..", keluh Naruto dengan ekspresi cemberut di mukanya.

"Yah, Naruto. Kau tahu kan hari ini berbahaya untukmu jika berada di luar. Kembalilah ke apartemenmu sekarang. Besok pagi Iruka punya hadiah untukmu"

"Eh? Iruka-sensei akan pulang dari misinya besok?? Yay!", teriak Naruto dengan suara imutnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, jika kau ingin hadiah darinya, tunggulah dengan sabar di kamarmu ya. Besok pagi Iruka akan datang ke rumahmu"

"Ok!! Arigato gozaimaz!"

Naruto pun berlari-lari kecil ke apartemen kecilnya itu. Setelah berada di kamarnya, Naruto membuka 1 cup ramen instan untuk makanannya hari ini.

Setelah memakan ramen itu, Naruto pun duduk diam di pojokan kamarnya. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

'_Monster!'_

'_Mati saja!'_

'_Pergi dari sini!'_

Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah bercucuran di pipinya itu. Air mata hangat berisi semua kenangan-kenangan selama 8 tahun yg dipendamnya sendirian. Naruto pun mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!"

Teriakan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh seorang Naruto. Teriakan yg dipendamnya sendirian selama 8 tahun ini. Baginya, tiap tahun ini adalah hari terkejam dalam hidupnya.

"Otou-san.. Oka-san... Kalian di mana...?", isak Naruto dalam tangisannya.

Tanpa sadar, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Naruto pun tertidur dalam tangisannya.

* * *

**Naruto's dream**

"... Ini di mana...?", tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Yang ada dalam ruangan itu hanyalah kegelapan. Naruto diam di sana seorang diri.

Dalam beberap detik kemudian, muncullah sebuah cahaya yg menuju ke suatu tempat. Dengan intuisinya, dia pun berjalan menuju cahaya itu

Saat Naruto masih berjalan, muncullah ribuan orang-orang dari cahaya itu. Naruto pun terhenyak.

"_Monster!!"_, teriak orang-orang itu sambil berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan mulai berlari sambil menangis.

"_Mati kau!! Seperti apa yg sudah kau lakukan pada keluargaku!!"_, teriak beberapa orang.

Naruto hanya bisa berlari. Dia melihat orang-orang itu membawa kunai dan shuriken yg ditujukan kepadanya.

"_Monster!!"_

"_Pergi dari sini!"_

Tangis Naruto pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Sayang, dia hanya bisa berlari.

Di tengah ketakutannya itu, dia hanya bisa berteriak.

"TOLONG!!"

Setelah teriakan minta tolongnya itu, Naruto pun melihat cahaya putih di depannya. Putih, bersih, tanpa noda **(Putih bersinar, Sunlight!)**.

Lalu dari hadapannya itu muncul 2 orang. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Sayang, karena saking terangnya cahaya itu, Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas.

Laki-laki itu mempunyai rambut duren seperti Naruto, dan perempuan itu memiliki sebuah rambut panjang. Mereka lalu, berjalan menuju Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa diam, menutup matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan 2 orang itu.

Sebuah tangan kemudian mengelus rambut berwarnya kuning miliknya itu, dan kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut.

Naruto pun kaget, "Hwaa?! A..ap..apa yang ka..kalian lakukan?!"

"Memelukmu", jawab laki-laki itu dengan suara yg lembut.

"Ke…kenapa ka..kalian me..memelukku? Apa..kalian tidak benci…..padaku?", tanya Naruto dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dobe.. Untuk apa kami benci padamu, Naruto?", jawab seorang perempuan dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Apa kami tidak boleh memelukmu?", tanya laki-laki itu sekarang.

"Eh…"

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan melindungimu dari orang-orang itu", kata perempuan itu.

Naruto pun sadar, orang-orang yg mengejarnya tadi sudah tidak ada.

Naruto hanya bisa diam, merasakan kelembutan dari tangan yg sedang mendekapnya dengan hangat itu. Dengan mata birunya dia melihat baju orang yg sedang memeluknya itu. Hitam, dengan jubah berwarna putih dengan hiasan api di bawahnya.

Naruto pun mencoba mendongak ke atas. Mencoba melihat laki-laki yg telah melindunginya itu. Tapi, tangan yg mendekapnya membuatnya tak bisa mendongak.

"Naruto..", kata perempuan itu.

"….Ya?"

"Waktu kami sudah hampir habis, kami tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sini.."

Naruto pun kaget, dia pun berteriak, "Nggak! Kumohon tetaplah di sini. Kalian bilang kalian mau melindungiku dari orang-orang itu kan?!"

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Kami akan selalu berada di dekatmu", sambil berkata begitu, laki-laki itu mengarahkan jarinya ke arah dada Naruto.

"Di hatimu", jawab perempuan itu dengan lembut.

"Eh…."

"Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal kepada kami. Jangan pernah menyerah, apa pun yg terjadi. Karena kami akan selalu mendukungmu", kata laki-laki itu.

"Ba..baiklah… Tapi, siapa kalian sebenarnya? Nama kalian saja juga tidak apa-apa!", teriak Naruto.

Laki-laki dan perempuan itu pun terlihat tersenyum di balik terangnya cahaya yg menyinari mereka. Perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka mulai menghilang.

"Tu..tunggu sebentar!! A..apa kalian otou-san dan oka-san??", teriak Naruto sambil mulai menangis.

"….Ber...janji…lah… Na…ru….to….", suara mereka pun hilang, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menangis di kegelapan.

**End of Naruto's dream**

* * *

"Oi, Naruto!", teriak Iruka dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Suara Iruka itu pun membangunkan Naruto dari mimpi indahnya. Dengan masih mengantuk, Naruto pun membukakan pintu bagi senseinya itu.

"Heh, tidurmu nyenyak sekali! Sudah kupanggil berkali-kali tidak pernah kaujawab. Apa sedang mimpi indah, ya?"

"Eh…Iruka-sensei.. Hoooaamm… Eh, mungkin begitu, ya..", jawab Naruto sambil menguap.

"Hm… Maaf, deh. Ah, tapi ini kubawa hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu. Kue ulang tahun untukmu!", kata Iruka dengan ceria.

"Wah, Arigato gosaimaz, sensei! Ayo kita makan berdua! Aku nggak bisa memakannya sendirian sebanyak ini…"

"Hahahaha… Ya, baiklah! Lagipula aku juga baru pulang dari misi. Santai sedikit juga tidak apa-apa", balas Iruka.

Saat sedang makan kue dengan Iruka, Naruto pun teringat dengan 2 orang di mimpinya itu. Apakah itu benar ayah dan ibunya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yg terlintas, tapi Naruto tahu akan satu hal.

"…..Aku janji….."

"Heh?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok sensei! Ayo lanjutkan makannya!"

THE END

Ripiu pliz, mw ngeplem jg gpp.


End file.
